


Empty bed

by thehopelesswriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean x Reader, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, The fluffiest fluff, Very short Drabble, dean x y/n - Freeform, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopelesswriter/pseuds/thehopelesswriter
Summary: After months of sharing a motel bed with Dean, Dean isn’t used to going to sleep in an empty bed so he visits your room in a bunker to accompany you.





	Empty bed

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget, feedback is what keeps the writer coming back!

> It’s been a good seven months of sharing uncomfortable motel beds with Dean and falling asleep in his arms, his warm surrounding you. But after you, Sam and Dean found out about Men Of Letters and settled in their bunker in Kansas, the three of you got separate rooms to sleep in.
> 
> This was your first night sleeping in the bunker. You found yourself a room a few doors from Dean’s with a large comfortable bed. You couldn’t wait to bury yourself between the warm sheets and sleep all the drama going on away.
> 
> It was quite. Maybe too much. You got used to light sleep, being ready for an attack any second. Cars driving around the motel, their headlights lightning the room you were currently staying in and thin walls of the motel rooms allowed you to hear every single noise your overnight neighbors made. So this quiet was unnatural for you.
> 
> You looked at your bedside alarm to see it was already 11:30 pm. You were finally drifting to so wanted sleep when you heard footsteps right outside your door. Your instinct kicked in and you grabbed your silver gun, aiming at the opening door.
> 
> Dean’s head was the first thing you saw.
> 
> “Whoa, whoa!” Dean lifted his hands up in surrender. “Don’t shoot me, y/n, pretty please.” He smiled afterwards, stepping into your room and closing the doors after him. He was wearing only a shirt and boxers, which you weren’t used to.
> 
> “What are you doing here, Dean?” You asked while putting your gun back under the pillow.
> 
> “Can’t sleep, not used to an empty bed,” he slowly made his way to your bed, getting under the sheets. He wrapped his arms around your waist, spooning you from behind.
> 
> “Need to feel you to fall asleep,” he added after a few seconds of silence.
> 
> You closed your eyes, sighing in delight and enjoying the warm you were getting from Dean’s body being so close to yours.

 


End file.
